Amber
by wannaberebel420
Summary: After being taken captive years ago, Harry enjoys his place at the Dark Lord's side. (minor character death, a wee bit of gore and torture, past mentions of rape and non-con, LVxHP)


**Amber**

Harry sat on the armrest to the left of the Dark Lord, watching as two masked Death Eaters dragged in a prisoner. He used to feel more self-conscious in his ordered role, in the _things_ he was forced to wear, but he had grown used to it. The silk and lace was soft, the armrest was comfortable, and Voldemort was _stellar_ in bed.

The prisoner was no one Harry recognized. Luckily, the Death Eater to his left introduced her. "Elizabeth Bates, my Lord." He said.

"What did she do?" Harry asked.

"She's the mudblood who injured one of our own " Voldemort said, placing his hand on Harry's thigh and rubbing the bare skin there. "What do you think we should do with her?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. It wasn't his place to choose punishments.

The mudblood glared at them both. "What happened to you?" She spat. "You used to be the Boy-Who-Lived, now you're just the Boy-Who-Became-A- **Whore**."

Voldemort's hand left Harry's thigh. The Dark Lord stood. "Oh my, someone's forgotten her place." He said. "Silly girl, bravery has no place here." He pointed his wand, twitching it just slightly _up_.

Elizabeth let out a shrill scream, head thrown back. Her body shook, eyes rolling back into her skull and blood seeping out of her ears. Voldemort twisted his wand _down_. Her body stopped moving, becoming limp. The two Death Eater hoisted her up, forcing her to maintain the position she was dragged in as- knees on the ground and back straight, or almost anyways.

"Tell me, mudblood. I'll show mercy if you answer my questions." Voldemort said.

She gasped, head rolling side to down. _No response_.

Harry leaned back and folded his right leg over the left. He felt as though he's seen the same thing a million times by now. He remembered how he used to shake, trying to block out the screams and pretend he was anywhere but there. He's grown used to it, though. Didn't enjoy it, he wasn't nearly sadistic enough for that. He's become _numb_.

"Who planned the attack on Diagon?" Voldemort asked.

The mudblood didn't answer. Voldemort raised his wand. She gasped. "Granger! Hermione Granger! Please! Don't use that spell again!" She shrieked.

Voldemort smiled, all teeth. "Mercy for the mudblood." He proclaimed. "You two, cut her throat."

"Not the Killing Curse, my Lord?" The Death Eater to the right asked.

"She injured one of our own. Mercy is death, but she still is owed a bit of pain with it." Voldemort stated. "Do not question me again." He turned around and returned to his chair- _his_ _throne_.

One of the Death Eaters transfigured a paper from their pocket into a simple dagger. The other ran the blade's edge across her throat, side to side. He pushed it so much force, the mudblood's head was nearly severed.

Blood gushed out onto the floor.

Harry scrunched his nose. "Nasty." He said.

"Indeed." Voldemort said, calmly sitting back down on his seat. Harry slid from the armrest onto the man's lap.

As the Death Eaters dragged the dead body out of the room, Voldemort maneuvered Harry's legs until he was straddling his thighs. "Tell me, will you complain when I kill Granger here?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. He still loved Hermione, and Ron and all of the Weasley's who were always so _kind_ to him, but it wasn't his place to fight for their lives. Not anymore. "I won't." He said.

"Will you cry?" Voldemort asked.

"I might." Harry admitted. "I still care for her."

"Mercy might be shown to her." Voldemort said. "Payment for her actions against me, but I will give her death once I take what knowledge I need from her. Will that please you?"

"Could you use the Killing Curse for her? And could I give her a proper burial?" Harry asked.

"You may." Voldemort said, his hands placed at either side of Harry's waist. "Do you ask the same for any of the others?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"It is granted. Voldemort is kind to his consort." The Dark Lord softly kissed Harry's chin. "I will use spells that do not draw blood. I know it would upset you."

"Thank you, my Lord." Harry smiled. He kissed his Lord's cheekbone, then his nose.

Harry supposed, in a way, he loved the Dark Lord. He wondered if there was ever even a possibility he wouldn't fall for him, as long as he's been with him.

 **Amber**

In 1996, Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic under the belief Voldemort was torturing his godfather. It was a trick, Sirius hadn't even been at the Ministry then. It was a ploy to have Harry take the Prophecy and to take Harry. He was fifteen then, he had no chance against the Dark Lord. He was _forced_ into _many things_ then, but he had grown used to them. Then, he had come to enjoy most of them or simply just didn't _care_ anymore.

Sirius had come to him a year after he was taken. Harry had convinced Voldemort to spare him, allowing the man to live in a cottage with no doors out and a fireplace which Harry could come through to visit him. By then, Harry had already begun his quick fall as an obedient consort. It had taken time to convince his godfather that Harry had come to like his place by the Dark Lord, even more time to convince him not to try to fight Voldemort or 'rescue' Harry. He couldn't imagine his life apart from Voldemort by then, he had to make sure his godfather wouldn't try to separate them. Now, Sirius was his guard. He was given Peter Pettigrew to kill in return for his loyalty to Harry and, thus, the Dark Lord.

Peter Pettigrew wasn't shown any mercy.

Harry had slowly stopped thinking about his friends and loved ones. If they happened to cross paths with the Dark Lord, he asked for mercy or a pardon. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks lived peacefully in the transformed London, with a son born in 1998 and another on the way. Fred Weasley was spared from death during an attack, even though Harry wasn't there to ask. Voldemort had come to immediately spare those who were kind to Harry as long as they did not pose a major threat, after Harry had spent a month mourning the death of Neville Longbottom.

Hermione was. It made Harry sad, knowing she was going to die. He hoped she hadn't closely involved too many others. He feared Ron would be dragged in by her side, with too much evidence that he'd pose a problem like she did. He had lost his best friends years ago, but he didn't want them dead. _He still dearly loved them both_.

 **Amber**

Harry stood quietly next to Lord Voldemort as the wizard talked to the stammer French Minister of Magic. The man was absolutely _pathetic_ , and despite the Dark Lord's annoyance he was being patient. He was attempting to continue to foster well relations between France and Great Britain, to ensure any escapees or 'refugees' would be immediately returned to him.

"Will you two ever have any children?" The Minister suddenly questioned. "I don't mean to impose, of course, my Lord! I am just…" He gulped, glancing down at his shoes. "Curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat." Harry chirped.

"I…What?" The Minister blinked.

"An heir will be born when I have complete control of Britain." Voldemort said. "However, I prefer not to be asked such **personal** questions." His grin made the Minister turn pale.

"Of course! Well, um, if you excuse me, I think I see my wife calling for me!" The Minister's voice was squeaky like a rodent's. He bolted away from them, practically running to his confused-looking wife.

Harry laughed. "My Lord, you scare him too much." He said.

"That sentence makes no sense." Voldemort said. He wrapped his arm loosely around Harry, placing his hand on Harry's side. "Come, I would like to dance."

"I promise not to step on your feet too much." Harry said, smiling.

 **Amber**

In 1996, the Dark Lord Voldemort kidnapped Harry Potter from the Ministry of Magic. His return was officially announced and the Wizarding World delved into panic.

Two years of seemingly random attacks, muggle disappearances, and surprisingly few deaths passed by fairly quickly. The Wizarding World seemed to have forgotten the Boy-Who-Lived, except for those closes to him. They filled the Order of the Phoenix as the last force that stood against the Dark Lord.

Late 1998, London was attacked by an army of Dementors. The muggle world saw a massive terrorist attack that destroyed the city. Over seven million muggles died. Their bodies were banished or burned by the squads of Death Eaters that stormed the story after the Dementors left. London was transformed into a capital for the Dark Lord's forces. The city was squashed, every muggle building scrubbed off of the face of the Earth. In its place came grand new buildings designed by architects and the Dark Lord himself to become the Wizarding capital of the world.

Similar attacked carried all throughout Great Britain. Muggles were perplexed by the continued attacks, but soon the British government fell. A war began in their honor, but the Dark Lord had no interest in such things. He was transforming Great Britain into a purely Wizarding nation. Land was sectioned off for different groups of magical beings; giants, werewolves, centaurs, vampires, and trolls. Land reserves were made for magical creatures who had no sentience, too, to ensure their happy, continued existence. The pollution that had been left by muggles was cleansed. Forests erupted through the help of magic over chunks of land that had been stripped bare, life bloomed. Hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards immigrated from across the world, seeing an amazing life waiting for them under the Dark Lord's control.

In the present time, 2005, the Order of the Phoenix was a small but incredibly painful thorn in the Dark Lord's side. They laid damage to many of the great monuments, 'rescuing' mudblood children from their orphanages, destroying random villages and killing lists of witches and wizards.

At the head was Hermione Granger, who still strived to find her old friend and save him from the Dark Lord.

 **Amber**

"' _Our Dark Lord Voldemort, Emperor of the British Isles, conqueror of muggles, descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, and our great leader_.'" Harry read from the Daily Prophet, in a small italicized paragraph underneath a picture of the Dark Lord. "Did you write this?" He asked.

"No." Voldemort said. He sipped his goblet of wine. "Isn't that yesterday's edition?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't read it and Sirius saved it for me." He said. "It mentions the library I'm building!" He said, looking over the papers. "Did you have them mention it?"

Voldemort hesitated. "Yes." He said. "It should be advertised. The first public library in the Wizarding World, completely accessible to all. It's a major achievement, it should be advertised."

"Further proof of the greatness of your empire." Harry said.

"It is not an empire, not yet." Voldemort said. "Not until I finish off the Order."

"You should conquer Spain." Harry decided. "And Italy. I'd like a beach villa." He said.

"I will consider it." Voldemort said. "Eat, your food is going to get cold."

Harry nodded and folded up the newspaper, setting it to the side. He preferred eating dinner just with the Dark Lord. When they had company, it was a multiple course meal and too many silverware and different goblets for different drinks. He hated it, barely knew the etiquette enough so he wouldn't embarrass himself. When it was just them, it was simply dinner followed by dessert.

"Be prepared, tomorrow Hermione Granger is going to be brought in." Voldemort said.

"You've found her?" Harry asked, confused.

"We have found her location. You were taking your midday nap when the information arrived.' Voldemort said.

"Oh." Harry blinked. "Why is it that I always miss the big stuff when I'm taking my naps?" He asked.

"Bad luck." Voldemort stated.

Harry laughed.

 **Amber**

At exactly five o'clock in the afternoon on Friday, August 26th, 2005, Hermione Granger was dragged into the Dark Lord's court chamber.

Lord Voldemort sat relaxed on his _throne_ , red eyes gleaming. Sitting between his legs on the ground, was Harry Potter, wrapped up delicate lace and green silk. His body was made through endless potions and oils, keeping his body from ever reaching complete masculinity. His features were _softer_ than they should've been. It was as though his entire self was reshaped, the only that remained the same was the color of his hair and eyes. She knew she had changed just as much, only she had grown into the young woman she was always supposed to be.

"Granger," The Dark Lord greeted. "I have promised Harry to show you mercy. Make it easy and tell me what I want to know. You need not suffer."

She turned up her nose. "Fuck you." She said. She turned her eyes down, connecting with Harry's. Hermione's heart ached. There was no way Harry would be able to help her, he certainly wasn't carrying a wand. She couldn't bring herself to imagine what horrors he was forced to face on a daily basis.

"Crucio her." Voldemort ordered.

One of the Death Eaters that had dragged her inside pointed their wand. "Crucio!"

Hermione screamed, closing her eyes tight in pain.

"Stop." Voldemort said.

The spell cut off. Hermione shuddered.

Harry moved to the side, and Voldemort stood. His wand appeared in his hand as he stepped forward, robes flowing out around him like black storm clouds.

"I will tear through your mind if you do not tell me what I wish to know." Voldemort said. "I want to know where all Order locations are."

"How were you able to find me?" Hermione spat.

"A well-placed spy, a mudblood with proper ambitions happy to service Voldemort." The Dark Lord said. "However, not all of your locations can be found through my spies. You are the Order's leader. I want all what you know. I have promised Harry to be merciful to those who kind to him, some of your friends. I will spare all, even those who pose a threat to my empire, if you tell me everything you know, willingly."

"I die regardless?" Hermione laughed.

"You die." Voldemort said. "Do you agree?"

She made eye-contact with Harry again. He nodded, mouthing something she couldn't make out. She guessed it was to take the deal. Hermione wondered if the Dark Lord would hold up his side of the deal he was offering.

"I want a vow that you won't betray your word." She said.

"So it shall be." Voldemort grinned. It was sharp, deadly-white teeth that she swore had flakes of dried blood at the tips. She tried not to shudder, reminding herself to stay brave. She was a _Gryffindor_.

 **Amber**

Hermione Granger was killed via Killing Curse, after writing down all Order bases, camps, and safe houses. She included the identity of every Order member. She died believing they would survive. _Silly girl hadn't listened_. Only those Harry knew, those who had come into contact with him more than once and had been kind to him, was spared. Hundreds died. Their bodies were placed into a mass burial, piled upon each other in one giant hole before being covered with dirt.

Those who were spared were forced to swear oaths of peace and loyalty.

 **Amber**

Harry ran his fingers across the Dark Lord's bare skin, carefully feeling the surface he still couldn't tell were scales or just very weird skin. He grinned and dug a nail around his nipple, enjoying Voldemort's sharp intake of breath. As much as his Lord was able to dish out pain and relish in it, he only enjoyed the slightest amounts back to him. Harry liked biting and scratching, thankfully not as sadistic as Voldemort or their time together in bed would be far tenser.

"We will have to leave the bedroom today." Voldemort said, rubbing his hands over the handprints he had left the night before and had darkened in the past hour. Dark purple and, to the Dark Lord, aesthetically pleasing.

"Your dick's getting hard again." Harry grinned. "Is cock warming supposed to result in sex? I thought it was just keeping your dick nice and cozy."

"I can easily summon your gag." Voldemort said. "Ride me." He ordered.

Harry laughed. He placed both of his hands on the Dark Lord's chest and raised his hips. As his Lord's slowly dragged out of him, skin-on-skin dragged painfully attacked each other. He whined and lifted himself more, pulling off completely. Cum leaked out, he shivered, and slowly came back down on his cock again.

Once upon a time, this had been painful and he hated every moment. Now, Harry relished the feeling of the Dark Lord's dick in him, the _fullness_. He knew he belonged completely to his Lord, but when he was led bruised, bloody, and filled with his cum, it rang _beautifully_.

"Harry." Voldemort tightened his hand over the stupid bruise on his waist.

He barely kept himself from yelling out in pain, his own dick hardening quickly. "I'm moving, my Lord." He promised.

Harry quickly set a pace, forcing himself down onto his Lord's dick down to the hilt, raising himself slowly before slamming down. His thighs quivered as he attempted to quicken the pace, desperate to get more friction and to get the same feeling he'd get if he was being held down and fucked raw.

Merlin, he wished his face was shoved into the pillows, the Dark Lord's cock slamming into him every second and drawing blood out of him. He'd had that just earlier, now he had to do the work for his Lord. _He owed it to him_.

Eventually, Voldemort's hands grabbed his hips and began to help the push and pull.

"Good boy." The Dark Lord approved.

"I **can't**." Harry whined. "Please, my Lord, not enough!" He begged, even as Voldemort's cock dug hard against his prostate. He _had_ to do it for him, but he _couldn't_. "I need you to fuck me, please, I can't."

"Oh, my sweet boy, I am fucking you." Voldemort said.

"Please, please." Harry repeated, closing his eyes tight. He rotated his hips before dragging them back down.

"Get off." Voldemort ordered.

" **Please**." Harry dug his nails into the wizard's chest.

"On your knees. Arch your back. Now." Voldemort ordered again.

Harry nodded and slowly pulled himself off, crawling around. He propped his hips up with his knees, letting his arms crash uncomfortably underneath him. He laid his cheek against the mattress, against the soft cotton sheets, and arched his back- presenting himself, the way his Lord _wanted_ and _liked_.

Voldemort grasped Harry's waist with one hand and slammed him back. He used his other hand to pull at Harry's hair, setting a quick, rapid pace.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, moaning, adoring the feeling of his Lord's cock slamming into him. He could finally _feel_ it, his rim being dragged and tearing, the cum from earlier being forced out with every thrust.

He didn't last long, coming on the bed. His back hurt, he kept it arched as his Lord continued.

It almost hurt, he was so fucking _sensitive_ , and his moans turned into screams he couldn't tell because he was enjoying it too much or because it just hurt. He imagined what it looked like, his Lord's cock turning him inside out, easily warping him into the slut he was _born_ to be.

Harry came again when his Lord filled him, a hand pulled at his hand and pain stinging from his waist. It'd probably hurt to move for a while. He cooed happily, shoving his hips back and just _enjoying_.

Voldemort's hand wrapped around and pressed against his stomach.

"Wha's'it?" Harry questioned.

His Lord chuckled. "Your stomach's bulging."

Harry whimpered. His cock twitched. Merlin, he couldn't go another round, but he really, **really** wanted to.

* * *

 **So I KNOW I suck at writing smut, but hopefully it wasn't too fucking horrible lmao. Hope it gave gals that funny little feeling in their stomach and guys a hard dick! :D I like dirty talk but I tried not to press on it too much, but I also think the HPxLV sex life would be so incredibly dirty I definitely can't write it. Like blood, bruises, roughness, dirty talk, fucking rope and all sorts of dirty shit. They've definitely had sex where Voldemort choked Harry and fucked him so hard he passed out. Like, at least twice. 99.99999999% sure they'd do shit that would make porn stars fucking blush.**

 **I apologize for the lack of any details that might make things from making total sense, but it's six am. I haven't slept it, spent maybe an hour and a half on this story? Managed to get to 3.4k words though! Like omg, I need to go the fuck to sleep but I'm happy I wrote this!**

 **If I actually slept the way I should, I bet this story could've reached 5k. But do I sleep like a normal teenager? Nope! I had to write! And while it might be crappy writing, idgaf I'm so fucking PROUD of myself. Why? Idk. Just am. Don't judge me. be nice.**

 **This actually began a drabble, only like three hundred words, but then I was like 'fuck it' and I just continued writing. I'm scared Harry's character wasn't entirely constant, and I probably didn't add in enough detail to properly show why Harry and Voldemort's relationship is the way it is. Basically it's like Voldie kidnapped Harry 'cause he was a Horcrux (only he hasn't told Harry about his Horcruxes lmao), made him his sex slave/consort, p much raped him and brainwashed him until Harry was subservient, and now Harry's all happy to be with his Lord! Yay!**

 **Kinda dark if I think too much on it...ah well my existence is dark who gives a fuck?**

 **p.s. I made Sirius live because I like Sirius, fucking sue me.**

 **p.s.s. i might've taken codeine and wrote this lmao so i apologize for anything that seems too stupid**


End file.
